Love Can Go A Long Way
by goodelover23
Summary: Cammie has never attened Gallagher Girl Academy, but has been training her whole life because she saw info she wasn't suppose to. Zach protects her at all cost with the help of Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Jonas, and Nick, but when Zach sacrafices himself to say Cammie, will they ever find him? Disclamer: Allie Carter owns all!
1. Chapter 1

"Hey Zach?" I asked taking a break from the punching bag, "Can we take a break?"

"Are you crazy Cammie? Joe would kill us." Zach said hitting and kicking the bag.

"But it's Christmas Eve, I was planning on spending it with my family," I sighed. Joe has kept us here, because it wasn't "safe" for me to leave the base. Maybe I should say how it all started. My great-grandfather, Matthew Morgan was a CIA legend and before he passed away he left a disk for me. Everybody in my family thought it was a disk of pictures, but when I was five, I looked at it and it was a disk with all the people who are part of the Circle on it. Soon Joe, my "CIA father" found out. He gave me tea to drink but I couldn't forget it, I also have other valuable info, but I'm not going to get into that.

Zach, I've known since I was six, his mom leads the circle. Zach protects me from everything and is like a best friend.

"You wanna go back to your family for Christmas?" Joe yells across the room. I nod my head. "Zach has to go with you."

"No!" I whine. He may be a best friend but he can be annoying. Also my family won't leave me alone about him. Saying we should date and everything. I'm not really the dating type.

"Yes, what's so bad about him Cammie?"

"He's annoying." I state the obvious.

"I'm hurt Gonda Girl." Zach mocks pointing to his heart. The little nickname I have is from my last name, Gonda, but I'm still a Morgan.

"Fine, he can come with me," I sigh, "I'll go pack." This won't take long since I knew Joe would let us go. I took a quick shower, and wrapped my hair in a messy bun.

"Where's Bex, Macey, and Liz?" I ask as Zach walks in the room.

"With Grant, Jonas, and Nick."

"Which is where?" I ask getting pissed off.

"In the teen room." The teen room is for teen spies like moi, and my friends, it has couches, flat screen TVs and video games. I walk in to see them all cuddled with their boyfriends which makes me feel all alone. "Hey y'all Zach and I are going back to my house for Christmas break."

"Go grab the bag off my bed in my room." Macey says without taking her eyes off the TV.

"It's fine Mace, I already packed."

"I have new beauty supplies," Macey grins evilly.

"Okay thanks Macey," I weakly smile I really don't want to deal with her and her beauty supplies. I hug each of them before I go get Macey's bag terrified to see what she packed for me.

"Be safe," they all yelled as I left the room. I grabbed the bag off of Macey's bed and headed to the garage to see Zach waiting in the car.

"Took you long enough," he grumbled.

"I was saying good bye to our friends," I rolled my eyes. "Just start driving. This was going to be a long vacation.

**AN: So I just started this story it's a little different, so yea, 5 reviews to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cars ready we better get going its a thirty minute ride." Zach said opening the door for me.

"Wow, you feeling okay? You're being a gentlemen." I asked feeling his forehead.

"I feel perfectly fine. " he smirked closing my door.

"Alright so we will be at your house for three days then back here for training."

" could you ask Joe to not give us training?" I smiled.

"Last time I asked I had to run an extra mile." Zach flatly stated cruising down the road.

"So anything new?" Zach says breaking my thought.

"No, drama but nothing else."

"With that Abby and Lindsey girl?" Abby and Lindsey are girls from my Rosville Highschool.

"Yea" I sighed.

" If any guy said you Lindsey was prettier than you they are blind because you are so much better."

I blinked for a moment. "Is that a compliment from Zach Anderson?"

"It doesn't leave this car, Kay?" He laughed.

"Nope let me record it," I grabbed my phone out of my bag.

" Don't make me take it back," he glared.

"You wouldn't."

"I would."

" whatever." I laughed.

Zach is one of my best friends, yes I act likes hate him but that's how it goes. I talk about everything with him. He probably knows me better than I know myself. So many people ask if we are together, once I say no the girls go all over him. Ever seen those really attractive guys on Instagram with okay abs? Zach puts them to shame with his dark green eyes and dark brown shaggy hair. He also has amazing muscles. Don't even get me started. We're just friends I thought to myself that's all we will ever be.

"Thinking about me, Gonda girl?" Zach smirks at me.

"Get real. Why would I think about you?"

"I'm amazing."

"I beg to differ."

"Ask all the other girls at the, we'll everywhere," he glanced at me.

"Eyes on the road," I grabbed his chin and turned it toward the road.

"Chill Gonda girl."

"Stop calling me that."

"Why? Your last name is Gonda and you're a girl."

"Thanks for noticing."

"Oh look," he said turning up the volume,"it's our favorite song."

We are never ever getting back together blared through the car speakers. "I can't believe she won the the women country artist of the year. She isn't even country and her voice sounds like a dying squirrel. Carrie underwood or Miranda lamber or Lauren Aliana should of won it." I ranted on.

"And what do you want me to do? Rig the votes so its a tie between all three?"

"That'd be nice," I laughed. "Time to change the channel"

"Hey I'm driving my controls, my radio." He said slapping my hand away.

Hard to love came on, on one of the radio stations.

"Zachary Anderson you change the channel and I will kill you in your sleep." I threatened.

"You wouldn't."

"I'll hurt you badly," I smiled sweetly.

"That you will," Zach took his hand off of the controls and the song ended and changed to drunk on you by Luke Bryan.

" girl you make my speakers go boom boom," Zach and I sang.

We pulled up to my house to see Alex and Brett coming out of the garage to Greet us.

"Jackie! Zach !" They both yelled.

"What are y'all doing out here? It's freezing." Zach laughed.

"Playing basketball," Brett chattered through his teeth.

"Here pass me the ball," Zach dropped his bag and clapped his hands. He got the ball and took a shot on the net missing badly.

"That's an awful shot." Brett said.

"My bad."

"Hey let's go inside and get out of the cold," I smiled grabbing our bags.

"No Brett and I are going to play basketball."

"Zach," I warned.

"Okay fine lets go."

I walked in to the house seeing my dad trying to put together gingerbread houses. Miniature ones. "Dad!" I yelled grabbing him into a hug.

"Hey Cammiebear!" Dad smiles hugging me back, my mom soon joins us. "I thought you had training over Christmas?" Mom asked.

"Joe is easy to convince," I smiled. "I'm going to drop my bags up in my room.

"Hello Zach," dad said shaking his hand.

"Hello Mr. Gonda." They talked about something but I wasn't to concerned about it. I walked up the stairs to see Kate, the middle child, reading a book. " hi Kate," I greeted. We didn't hug or anything, she just waved and said hello and continued reading.

I entered my room. It felt like I haven't been there in ages. I saw the familiar brown walls with white mold in the middle of them. There was one loft bed in front of me, Kate's, and one to my right, behind my dresser,mine. I went under the loft to see my great grandmothers desk and hanging on the wall were picture of me playing soccer. I smiled.

"Where to I sleep?" A voice, specially Zach's asked.

" geez you scared me, and there is the queen sized bed in the basement."

"Okay and maybe you should be more alert, you are losing your touch." He laughed.

"I was in la la land? The peaceful place in my mind that you aren't in." I said sticking my tongue at him.

"Mature," he laughed.

"Anyways, what's for dinner?" I asked unpacking my bags.

"Ham and homemade Mac and cheese, and you might not want to unpack cause we are leaving for Memphis tomorrow mourning."

"You not coming to Memphis with us," I stated.

"But joe said I had to go everywhere with you, besides its Christmas and you didn't get me a present so that can be my present. I love your family!" Zach ranted.

"Oh and you have a present for me?"

"No but that's beside the point joe said I go with you and what joe says goes."

"Dinner time!" Dad yelled. I just ended the conversation between Zach and I by walking out of the room. Sure he was fun to be around and he kept me company but my family, my FAMILY teases me about Zach and when we are getting together.. I never here the end of it.

A/N: okay so the other chapter was pretty short. A Lot of people viewed the story i know i changed a lot of it, but its orginal. please review!


End file.
